Man I love College
by XxXKanbeki
Summary: The vongola guardians head to college! Enter Aru-chan the only female in a house full of males. Some think she's the luckiest girl in the world to be living with 5 hotties. They have no idea. NEW CHAPTER IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

**Beki: This is just a pointless series that Alteria and I came up with. I'm not used to writing like this so I basically come up with the outline and she types it all out and sends it back to me. This story was thought of over a conversation about dorms and frat houses and somehow it just kind of bloomed. I think it's helping alteria with her writers block too. I know _I_ cant wait for her to update _something_ *coughcoughANTONIOcoughcough***

**Teri: You should really get that cough checked out...**

**Beki: Anyways! Enjoy the chapter and dont be afraid to review!  


* * *

Chapter One: Laundry Day  


* * *

  
**

Coffee is not only a staple of the everyday college student but a godsend. It's something I must have as often as possible, sometimes even all day. Not just any cheap coffee, no. I actually spoiled myself by getting the expensive rich blend. I love it, the smell that fills the house and wakes you up. The rich taste mixed with the creamy milk is heavenly. Sadly my wondrous cup of coffee has been emptied onto my chest and _his_ stomach. I stared in flat out horror as the warm liquid flowed down my body on my _last_ clean outfit.

"Watch where the hell you're going you jackass!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going idiot! Who walks around with hot coffee and closes their eyes!"

"Lovers of caffeine! Do you have any idea how much that cost!"

"Calm down you two. What did you do this time Gokudera?"

"This idiot was walking around with her eyes closed and ran into me with hot coffee!"

"I'm sure it was an accident. Are you okay, Aru-chan?"

"No I'm not okay! That coffee was expensive and not only that I have no clothes! How am I supposed to do laundry now? I cant go out naked ya know!"

"I'm sure Gokudera would be glad to help."

"Like hell I/he will!" The simultaneous shouting earned a grin and a head shake from Tsuna.

I glared at the silver freak and huffed. Tsuna and Jacka- Gokudera followed me into the kitchen. I made myself another cup of coffee as Tsuna talked Gokudera and I down.

"Then it's settled, Gokudera you'll loan her something to wear while she goes to do her laundry."

"I wouldn't have to if he hadn't blown up the washing machine" I muttered under my breath while Gokudera walked out of the room.

Tsuna and I sat at the table as he apologized for what had to be the millionth time since I moved into the house. Co-ed dorms were bad enough but when our the only girl in a house full of penis it tends to be annoying. Take Gokudera for example. He stupidly put a brand new red hoodie in the washer and dyed all of the whites pink. What does he do? He threw a stick of dynamite in the washer. Pure. Effing. Genius.

I bet you're wondering how I ended up in a house with seven guys right? Well for one I have a guys name and two...I kinda fell asleep on my college app and the drool smudged my gender and with the schools no switching or trading policy on housing Im stuck here. With seven penis's. For four fucking years. Fuck my life.

* * *

After donning the baggie cloths given to me by my brilliant roommate I was escorted to the 24-hour laundromat down the street. By Hibari himself. Of course he didn't carry anything for me no, he simply added his cloths onto mine as well as the heavy bottle of laundry soap. For all his strength you think the man would carry his own dirty underwear but I digress. Once inside the laundromat I got my cloths started, muttering my hatred for Gokudera's immaturity as well as Hibari's asshole tendencies. Thank god for wi-fi or I would be bored shitless for the next hour. I had a paper to do anyways and since Hibari was never much for conversation I could actually concentrate for once. Instead I ended up on google...

Have you ever googled your own name? That should go to show you how bored I was but at least I learned something about my german name. Königin means queen...Albrecht is like albert. Yes my name is Albrecht Königin. I am german and I live in Japan and attend a japanese college. Go figure. After boring myself to tears on google and failing at finding any enthusiasm over this paper I gave up and closed my laptop. Hibari appeared to be sleeping so talking to hm, even if he was moderately open to the idea, was pointless. Gokuderas cloths were big enough for me to burrow inside and be warm. I hate this place. It's always so cold. Laying my head on the table I waited for the sound of the washers to stop, since we were the only ones in there.

Had I intended on falling asleep? No. Hell no. Should I have been surprised that Hibari was no where to be found? Nope, but when I saw all of my clothes folded neatly on the table I just about lost three shades of color. Of course Hibari wouldnt fold my cloths...it had to have been that funny haired guy that stalks him all the time. His name escapes me of course but that hair. Its unforgettable. My laptop was open. Nothing was damaged, and if it hadn't been for the finger print scanner I would wonder how the hell he got into it.A notepad was opened an those words...they would haunt me forever.

_You snore.

* * *

_

**EXTRA: How to get a guy to give you his cloths.  
**

It would be a lie if I said I hadn't fallen in love with Gokudera's cloths. They were awesome, and warm. There was no way in hell I was giving them back. It sounded fair to me considering he's assassinated almost every cup of coffee I've tried to drink in the last week or so. The thing was I couldn't guarantee he wouldn't blow through my room and take it. And by blow I mean blow everything up until he finds his stuff. Precautions are in order.

If I've learned anything in this house it this: Men fear menstruation. It's like kryptonite or in my case holding onto the get out of jail free card. So since I'm the smart person that buys in bulk I had arranged my room into a penis-free haven. Boxes of tampons open and scattered everywhere, pads and the like. I even went so far as to get food coloring and dip a few tampons. Hey, I did learn a few things in high school. This was the perfect setup too!

As expected about a day went by before Gokudera kicked my door open. It was priceless. Yamamoto was behind him telling him I didn't feel well, a well paid man. They both paled considerably at the sight of feminine products all over the place. For added effect I had on the sweats, the dead giveaway that I was too bloated to fit into any of my jeans.

"W-where are my cloths?"

"Nn...Gokudera I'm so sorry! My period started while I was at the laundromat and I...I bled in your pants."

"Geh!" Gokudera fell to the ground foaming at the mouth.

I can act, let that be known now. The only time I turn into...well a girl is when I'm on my period. I couldn't help the grin that came to my face when he sputtered and passed out in the door way. Yamamoto the kind soul that he is carried his comatose comrade out of the room grinning from ear to ear. Down the hall I could hear Tsuna asking him what happened.

"It's that time of the month..."

"I-I see..."

* * *

**Lol. I couldn't help but put that in there. Anyways there's more to come soon so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanbeki:We bring you Chapter 2! **

**Alteria: I'm sorry but this has to be my favorite chapter ever. Bek you're a genius.**

**Kanbeki: I know right! Anyways~!**

**Alteria:Don't Own!**

**Kanbeki:Don't Sue! Enjoy~!**

**Alteria: And review!**

_**Warning:Sexual Innuendo...of mass proportions!**_

_**EDIT:I tried to make Hibari as close to in-char as possible. It's still kinda OOC but that cant be helped  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Misunderstanding**

* * *

I have been looking forward to this day for quite a while. You may wonder why that is? Simple, everyone was gone. All of them! So I have the house all to myself, but more importantly the kitchen. The kitchen is my sanctuary. All of the utensils in said kitchen would make a five-star restaurant jealous. All of course hand picked by yours truly. Everything from the apple slicer to the weird thingy I've only ever used once. It was an odd experience I'll tell you that much but I'm getting off topic!

Yes the house was quiet when I finally came downstairs. Everyone had some kind of plans and when the last person one left I jumped into action. The kitchen was spotless and shining and just waiting for me to cook. So I grabbed my baby, a very sharp very large chef's knife and went to work. It's a thing of beauty to be able to create food like I can. And in my underwear on top of that. Since I knew for a fact that the only person likely to return tonight was Hibari I decided to make a feast fit for a king.

The kingly feast would be one of my specialties, although I can make just about anything. Steak Diane. Tender fillet Mignon steaks with a rich cream sauce. As I was moving around and shaking pots and pans on the stove I didn't hear the door. Nor was I aware of the fact that I had an audience. Fabulous no? Standing in the kitchen doorway was none other then Hibari himself a.k.a. the wraith. I didn't hear him or sense him and I really should have been wearing pants. So in my kiss-the-cook apron and a skin tight tank top I gave Hibari one hell of a cooking theatre flames and all. In the process of turning around to put the brandy on the island counter I dropped it. Of course it shattered and spilled 40 bucks' worth of alcohol all over the floor. That was just the beginning of my problems.

"Hi-Hibari! Shit! PHUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Like the genius I am, I stepped back on a piece of glass. That was where the first obscenity came from by the way. The second...well lets just say it isn't smart to cook without pants. Nor will I ever do it again. Yes ladies, and the rare gentleman, I fell. Onto a huge piece of glass. But that's not the worst part _nooo_ Hibari actually bothered to help get it out. And this is where the misunderstanding starts.

* * *

"Ow Hibari! hurry up it hurts!"

"You brought it on yourself walking around with no pants."

"Shut up! I didn't think anyone would be here!"

"Stop moving."

"It hurts you ass! Ahn! Don't push it in you further you sadist!"

"It sounds like you like it."

"Oh yes I love when I get giant things stuck in my AH!"

"If you move one more time I'll shove it in further."

"Okay okay! I can't help it."

"Hn."

"Is it out yet?"

"No."

"How much more is left! I cant take it anymore Hibari~Nnnn!"

"Almost done."

"God this is torture! What did I do to deserve this!"

"Will you shut up?"

"No I will not shut up! I have like nine inch's of AAHHNN~! Look just hurry up before they get back! The last thing I want any of them to see is me bent over the kitchen counter Nnnn~! Ow!"

"There."

"Are you sure it's all out?"

Having gotten the glass out of my ass I stood up slowly and glared at him.

"If I have to get stitches you're paying for it."

* * *

That was when I heard the sound of rushing feet, accompanied by the slamming of the front door. Shit. Wrapping the kitchen towel around me I ran, or hobbled I should, all they way up to my room. Grabbing a skirt off of my floor I put it on and made my way downstairs and grabbed the keys hanging on the hook. Giving Hibari one last glare I stormed out of the house and hopped into the car. Damned if I trust Hibari with my ass ever again.

It had been a week since I stepped foot in the kitchen again, let alone come out of my room. I now had seven stitches in my ass, all thanks to him. Not only that but everyone seems to be awkward around me. Not that I mind really I mean when I say I'm hungry they all jump up and run around like crazy trying to figure out what I want. Did I ask questions? Hell no, free food _and_ free service? Are you crazy? But after the first few days I started to wonder why. Maybe they felt bad about something. So I went downstairs to get my stash of Frito's from its hiding place. Taking a drink from the water bottle that Yamamoto brought me a few minutes ago I stopped when I heard talking from around the corner.

"I will never eat anything that comes from this kitchen again."

"Don't be so dramatic Gokudera. It's not like it hasn't been washed." Damned if it hasn't! I cleaned it myself...with the help of a muscle relaxer.

"Ugh! No amount of cleaning will ever get that...thought out of my head."

"And what thought is that?"

"Are you serious? Hibari and Aru fucked on this counter dude!"

Cue spraying of water now. As I sputtered and just about died coughing on the floor they came from the kitchen. Tsuna and Ryohei came from the living room to see what was going on.

"A-aru-chan? Are you al-"

"Me and Hibari did what?" At that Tsuna and Ryohei froze. Though the latter stepped back Tsuna was frozen to the spot blushing like mad.

"Don't try to act stupid! We heard you!"

"Heard me! when the fuck...OH MY PHAWKING GOD! You're so fucking stupid Gokudera! Do you honestly think I would sleep with any of you let alone Hibari!"

"Pretty sure my hearing's just fine."

"I-You-We ARGH! Hibari!"

Said skylark made his way sleepily downstairs. For the record, it is not smart to  
A.)Crowd around a sleepy Hibari.  
B.)Grab a sleepy Hibari by the shirt.  
C.) Throw and unknowing Tuna in front of you to defend yourself against an angry and now fully awake Hibari, though it is helpful to be  
D.) Quick, even under the influences of pain killers. and  
E.) Female.

With Hibari being mildly calm enough to talk to behind the wall of Ryohei I set to get everything straightened out.

"Hibari will you please tell these idiots what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Commense face-palming.

"DUDE! Pay attention. A week ago, You guys were all out of the house and Gokudera shut the hell up and let me finish. I was in the kitchen _cooking_. Granted I didn't have on pants but there was nothing sexual about it all! Hibari scared the shit out of me and I dropped the brandy bottle. After dropping the bottle I stepped on a piece of glass. After that I lost my footing and fell. I got a huge piece and a few small ones stuck in but and the back of my thigh. Hibari was getting them out! I got seven stitches because of it!"

"So that's what happened to the brandy."

"Yes the brandy is gone. And because it was a rare day when _all_ of you were gone and I didn't feel like wearing pants. If you don't believe me Hibari can attest to everything I just told you."

He grinned, like the Cheshire cat. Ryohei didn't feel any murderous intent so he moved out of the way as Hibari approached me. He's a good six inches taller then me so I didn't have to lean my head all the way back. You and I are all thinking the same thing: What the hell is he doing, right?

"That's not what I remember."

My jaw dropped when he said that but everyone else's jaws dropped when he grabbed my ass. And squeezed. I tried to push him away. Thank god for muscle relaxers, or that squeeze would have hurt like a bitch. But did he stop there? _No_. He bit me, my neck to be specific. A tender spot if you know what I mean. And then had the nerve to whisper in my ear.

"Biology paper. Do it."

"You asshole!"

In the end he didn't clear things up until I did his fucking paper. Jackass. I hate biology but I hate _him_ even more!

* * *

**Yes, We totally did it! Tell me that wasn't the greatest shit to happen! Greater then when Macaroni met Cheese! xD LOL review dear readers review!**

**On a side note after some serious brainstorming this story now has a plot! It's pretty deep and it involves our dear Albrecht! The plot shall thicken after the next chapter I think...yeah it all starts in chapter 4! So fave/alert/review/flame damnit!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanbeki here! Ahem *pushes up glasses* Before we get started I'd like to clarify a few things.**

**First and foremost:Thank you to those who reviewed.**

**Second: I hate to break it to you MochaLuLu, but this is not an AU story. Although I do believe that Hibari is out of Character I plan on fixing that in the near future.**

**Third:I know it says that she's living with all 7 guardians in the summary but she is not. I shall fix that...right now. She is only living with Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, & Hibari, as Mukuro is still in jail and Lambo is at least 7 years younger then the others.**

**This story will feature 20YL!Lambo, TYL!Reborn, Kyoko,Chrome, Haru, Bianchi, I-pin and Fuuta!**

**Anyways, this chapter wont be written like the last two. When I sent it to Alteria she couldn't think of a way to change it...so in short it's in like everyone elses point of view. That will change after this chapter by the way.**

**P.S. Her name is Albrecht Koenigin, but seeing as it is german the boys can't always pronounce it so they call her Aru. Phonetically speaking her name would sound like this: Aruburehito Koenigin. Thank you google translate!**

**Kanbeki:This chapter is set around culture day (Bunka no hi?) Look it up.**

**Alteria:Don't Own!**

**Kanbeki:Don't Sue! Enjoy~!**

**Alteria: And review!**

* * *

With the holidays coming up everyone, save Hibari is growing more and more excited. Tsuna's mother and father were coming which meant that Lambo would also appear, and more then Likely I-pin since the two were inseparable now. Kyoko was coming to see her brother, and she was even bringing Hana and Haru. Yamamoto's dad was coming out as well. So of course that meant that everyone was currently cleaning the house top to bottom. All except Tsuna. He was given the task of asking (begging) Aru-chan to cook for everyone. She'd seemed rather gloomy and every time she stepped foot in the kitchen something shattered. He couldn't tell why, considering she wouldn't talk to anyone. It did bother him, but it seemed to bother Gokudera even more. That in itself was odd. He'd even tried to purposely get her to argue but it didn't work.

When Tsuna stepped into the kitchen Aru was leaning against the counter with her head down. Her knuckled had even started to turn white against the dark marble counter-top.

"Aru-chan?"

Her head popped up and she looked around as if she didn't know she was in the kitchen. A confused knot formed in Tsuna's brow. He moved to touch her shoulder but she moved away, going to the refrigerator as if she needed to grab something.

"What is it Tsuna?"

"Aru...are you ok?"

"Yeah." Well that wasn't too convincing.

"I...We were wondering if-"

"I'd cook for your families?"

"Yes. You don't have to we-"

"I'll do it, don't worry about it. I need guinea pigs anyway."

Tsuna watched as a faint smile touched her face before she grabbed the keys off the counter. Looking behind him he signalled to Yamamoto who nodded and followed her out to the car. She didn't protest, simply looked at him and shrugged as they headed out to god knew where.

"Tenth-"

"I haven't figured it out yet Gokudera-kun. Maybe she'll talk to Yamamoto."

The two watched from the living room window as she pulled out of the driveway before getting back to cleaning.

* * *

Yamamoto didn't say a word to her. She didn't look like she wanted to talk so he wouldn't try to force it like Gokudera has. Their trip to the store though held in silence did make him wonder what she had on her mind, from more then just the items she was currently putting in the basket. Still he didn't bother to ask her anything. She sighed and turned around. After being stared down for the last three aisles she finally gave in.

"What is it yamamoto-kun?"

"Eh? I was just...wondering what you were thinking is all."

"I'm thinking...that I should have a hole in the back of my head from how hard you keep staring at me."

"Aha, sorry. It's just...you've been acting pretty weird these last few days is all."

"Have I?"

"W-well yeah, I mean Normally you and Gokudera bicker like kids but even when he went out of his way to get you to argue with him...you wouldn't."

"I have alot on my mind, I don't have time to bicker with him."

"What-"

"I have to accomplish something in a very short amount of time. I guess my mind is just overflowing..."

He wanted nothing more then to get her to keep talking, hoping it would help her with whatever she was struggling with, but she put up another wall. Dropping something else into the basket she walked away from him, towards the meat department. She stared absently at the massive amount of pink lost to her own little world again.

_"Mommy~! Lookit! Let's get that one!"_

_"You thik we should?"_

_"Yeah that way me an' daddy can have a eating contes' again!"_

Her head snapped up at that, looking right at the mother and daughter just a few feet down the aisle. It suddenly dawned on him why she might be this way. He'd talk to the others when he got back, provided she didn't work him like a horse again. They basket was getting full...

"Let's go Yamamoto...I think I've got everything I need."

"You sure?"

She simply nodded and led the way to the register. The clerk smiled as usual and made some other comment about what a good couple they would make but instead of the usual snapping there was just the sound of the items being scanned. Aru tossed her wallet to Yamamoto before leaving the store.

* * *

A meeting had begun in the dining room late that night. Tsuna, and his Guardians, short of Hibari of course sat in the dimly lit kitchen. The only source of light, coming from the open oven so they wouldn't disturb anyone. A plethora of junk food set out in front of them as they all put their heads together.

"So what happened?" Tsuna asked

"I think I know what's wrong with her!"

"And what is that Turftop?"

"Maybe she's pregnant." All movement stopped as the idea was slapped down. Hibari himself already pounded the truth into them. Painfully. But that doesn't mean it's _not_ possible.

"I think she's homesick." Yamamoto offered.

"That makes sense."

"That could be it! I mean with everyone coming to visit maybe she feels...lonely?

"Mou...where is she from again?"

"Isn't she from Germany?"

"No, her dad is!"

"Are you sure?"

Silence reigned among them as they all thought about it. Now that they actually _did_ think on it none of them really knew much about her. Aside from her caffeine addiction, chocolate addiction and the fact that she was a _culinary genius_ no one really know about the _real_ Aru. When the kitchen light came to brilliant life all of the guardians staggered around covering their eyes. Such an unwarranted shock to the system was brought on by none other then Aru herself. Leaning against the door frame she eyed them all curiously, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"A-aru!"

"Why are you all sitting in the dark?"

"We didn't want to wake you up."

"I wasn't sleeping."

She grabbed the bag of Doritos's Gokudera had been mowing down on and shook it. He grinned sheepishly when it was only half full. Rolling her eyes, Aru jumped to sit on the counter next to the sink. They all watched curiously and nervously as she opened the bag.

"You guys would make horrible spies. I hope you realize that."

Everyone but Tsuna flinched at the statement before nervously laughing it off.

"I was born in Germany. I lived there for 5 years, after that I stayed in Japan with my mother. I'm not homesick because I have no home."

"What do you mean you have no home?" Came from a confused Ryohei followed by a grunt as Gokudera elbowed him in the side.

"My mother died when I was 11. After that I rarely ever saw my father. I only see him once a year now."

"Aru-chan..."

"Is this why I keep running out of Doritos? Secret snack eating meetings in the middle of the night?"

"Ah...yeah. Sorry."

"Yamamoto pointed out to me that apparently I've been acting weird. I guess...I might be."

"You might be! I've _assassinated_ every cup of coffee you've made in the last three days and you didn't even bat an eyelash."

"Heh...the thing is...I've been selected to represent the culinary department for Culture Day."

"No way...why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not a big deal. I just need to come up with a recipe and show them how to make it."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"A lot actually...but the one recipe I wanted to do I cant remember. My mother made it for me just before she died...I'll never forget what it tasted like but when I tried to find the recipe I only found a small list of general ingredients in the dish. I can't for the life of me remember what she did."

"So that's why you've been moping around the house!"

"Moping? I just told you I was trying to remember something you dip."

"Can we help you?"

Aru grinned and jumped off the counter.

"As a matter of fact you can."

"Now? It's almost three in the morning!"

"There aren't any classes tomorrow."

"Haha, count me in!

"It'll be extremely fun!"

* * *

**Back to Normal~!**

* * *

Hibari was the one that discovered everyone in the kitchen the next morning. We had all fallen asleep in various places. Tsuna was leaning against the fridge, gokudera was sprawled out in the middle of the floor. I used his stomach as a pillow and Yamamoto used me as a pillow. No one will ever know how the hell Ryohei ended up on the counter. The kitchen was destroyed to say the least. The floor is cold no matter how many bodies surrounded me but I can't complain. It was a fun night. Hibari kicked Tsuna in the side and the fish woke up with a start. Blinking and rubbing his eyes he looked around.

"Nnn...hat time is it?"

"Shut up...I'm trying to sleep-"

I sat up or at least tried to. Yamamoto muttered something about no more and rolled onto my bladder. After a quick chop to the head I jumped up and looked around, like I had a hangover. It was one of those moments where you wake up and think what the hell did I do last night? I checked to make sure nothing was damaged and/or burnt before heading upstairs. Damned if I was going to let those idiots ruin my sleep.

* * *

**And that dear readers is where we shall leave you! Review please~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alteria's Note! Okay so this has been severely watered down and cut in half. Beki has this thing with details that I cant change without having to repeat I and Me a million times so you';; a;; just have to use your imaginations! I guess this chapter, or these two chapters can be considered as the holiday season? I mean with christmas right around the corner it makes sense...anyways~!**

**Dont Own!**

**Dont Sue!**

**Enjoy**

**And Review!**

* * *

"Aru? Aru! Wake up Aru-chan!"

Yamamoto was the poor soul sent to slam on my door. Granted I'm not a heavy sleeper but if left alone long enough I could probably sleep my life away.

"If you don't have coffee in your hands go the fuck away!"

"Ah about that...the coffee pot is broken."

My eyes shot open and I didn't bother to see if I was dressed before I yanked my door open. Yamamoto grinned and handed me a large hot cup from Starbucks. Eyeing him and then the cup, I took a whiff of the steam.

"Venti Caramel Brulee Latte." It wasn't a question. I know my coffee. It never ceased to amaze them, especially Yamamoto. They even went so far as to order one of everything off the menu and blindfolded me. In the store. That was awkward to explain to the police.

"You may want to put on some clothes. Although...I don't mind seeing you almost naked."

"Pervert."

I slammed my door in his face sipping at my morning dose of caffeine at looking at the mess that was my bedroom. Strolling over to the dresser I finger the intricate design on the jewelry box. It belonged to my mother, as did the only piece of jewelry in it. A ring with a very light diamond, so light it was almost white but it's true color was a pale blue. According to the jeweler I took it two it's a rare kind of stone. I only wear it for luck for fear that I might lose it. So in it's little music box it stays. Opening the lid I sat in my comfy chair sipping hot caramel flavored coffee and listened to the melody it played, thinking back to when she used to cook and sing and...I smiled. Granted she's been gone almost ten years but it's kinda hard to forget a few things. Like how she would always sing when she chopped things or dance around the kitchen when we waited for something to cool. She was the best cook I'd ever seen and it just came to her so naturally, something I kind of inherited I guess. Some things are harder though like-

"Ne, Aru? Are you coming down?"

"Yeah...I'll be down in a minute."

When I got downstairs, after putting on pants, I had fully expected to find everyone moving around in some way. But only Yamamoto was there. He was rushing out the door though saying he forgot something. Or someone, he was speaking too fast. I shrugged and went into the kitchen where I saw what had to have been the biggest fish in the world. I almost dropped my latte. Yes people it was that huge.

Under the assumption that I was alone in the house I put my coffee down and walked over to my baby. That knife...ah the wonders it could do. With a glint in my eyes I grabbed the fish by it's tail and tossed it into the air. Now when I had set out to do this I had one thing in mind. And that one thing was...That if I cut it into equal amounts and freeze it we would have fatty tuna to last us all at least three weeks. I wasn't aware that I had an audience, nor was I really paying attention! I finally found an excuse to use that vacuum thingy I bought so I didn't care. Until they spoke.

"You must be Aru, Takeshi's told me much about you but I see now why he calls you a genius."

"Heh, Aru-chan, this is my dad." Yamamoto had a pleading look behind his father and I smiled brightly at the man.

"Morning Takeshi-_kun_~!" Note the venom seeping from my every vowel.

"She's cuter then I thought too! You sure know how to pick 'em son~!"

My eyebrow twitched. Yamamoto tried to laugh it off. He also tried to pry the knife from my hand.

"Dad, it's not like that. Aru-chan is..."

"The only girl in the house who also happens to be the sole cook for a bunch of greedy picky men?"

"I'm not picky."

"Oh? This coming from the same person who through a fit because I made talapia instead of Tuna..."

Tsuyoshi laughed heartily as it looked like we were having a little lovers tiff. It was more like Me threatening his life as well as his family jewels. Yamamoto had the gall to beg me for a favor. One hell of a favor at that. After his dad was showed into the living room he came back into the kitchen and we continued to argue in whispers.

_"Aru I want you to calm down...j-just a little."_

_"Calm down! You want me to calm down!"_

_"...aru put down the-"_

_"Your father thinks Im your girlfriend and you want me to stay calm! Where the hell did he get that idea from Takeshi-kun~?"_

_"How should I know? Just- A-aru please. I don't-"_

_"You don't what?"_

_"I don't know where he got the idea from-"_

_"Why don't you take a whack it before I unman you you-"_

"My my, trouble in paradise Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto saved the one eyed idiot from becoming a human dart board by holding me from behind. I magine his tall frame strggling to hold all of my 5'5" back. Lambo backed away slowly before mumbling an apology and running from the room. After trying to haggle with a master we came to a deal. I spare Lambo's life as well as continue with his dad's twisted illusion of a relationship for a very expensive new coffee pot, and that pair of shoe's I've been dying to get. Both over 300 bucks by the way. Takeshi hadn't left the doorway before his cow printed friend appeared again.

"Lambo, That was Aru-chan. Please try not to get on her bad side. She really likes those knives."

"Takeshi-kun come keep an old man company!"

"Yes _Takeshi_ go keep your old man company!"

I shoved him out the door and with a glare Lambo took the hint. I grumbled and sat to drink my latte when I discovered it was cold...Damn.

_"Takeshi-kun~! My latte got cold!"_

He stuck his head in the door and I grinned sticking my hand out. He sighed and tossed me his wallet.

"Thank you~!"

* * *

Someone took my car. Which pissed me off considering it was chilly and I'm lazy but still. The last time someone took my car the tank was empty and it had a dent on the left side. When asked about it no one owned up to anything but the next day the tank was full and the dent was gone. It even had a new coat of paint on it. Sighing I went back inside and grabbed someones jacket off the hook. From the smell of it, it was probably Hibaris...oh well. He probably took my car and if he did we're even. Provided he fills up my tank.

Standing in line at Starbucks is a pain in the ass. I shouldn't have been surprised to see Tsuna and Gokudera though. You can't really miss either one of them. What did surprise me was the girls with them. Not that they weren't already chick magnets but still. One of them was tall with pink hair...and goggles. Another had an eye patch. One didn't even look Japanese. Did I bother to go over there? No. My coffee was more important then losing my spot in line.

"Aru-chan!"

_Damn._ I waved and smiled and they all meandered on over like that was an invitation. No matter, I didn't lose my place.

"I thought Yamamoto brought you coffee earlier." Tsuna asked eyeing the jacket I had on. Gokudera blurted out what was on his mind after recognizing it.

"Why are you wearing Hibari's jacket."

"It was the closest to the door. Do you know if he took my car? The coffee he brought me got cold. Besides after today I wont have to buy coffee" Gokudera rose an eyebrow at the smug smile on my face.

"Turftop has it, he went to get his sister."

"Ah, sorry. Aru-chan this is Chrome Dokuro, and I-pin. Bianchi here is Gokudera's sister."

"Nice to meet you."

I ordered two of the venti caramel creme brulee lattes this time. And after I got my stuff we all headed back to the house. There were even more people there then last time. Everyone seemed so cheerful too. I didn't even mind playing Yamamoto's girlfriend. I-pin and Lambo seemed to be like brother and sister which was odd. A boy named Fuuta hung around them, keeping a semblance of peace. Ryohei showed up with his sister Kyoko and her friends Hana and Haru. I still haven't figured out what she sees in Tsuna though. Nor can I imagine why Hana and Ryohei are so close. Then again with his body, which I have seen by accident, it doesn't surprise me.

When Tsuna's parents appeared though everyone seemed to calm down a bit. Every couch in the living room was taken, the dining room was attacked by teenagers and my kitchen had a few parents sitting and sipping coffee, Gokudera was elected to go on a caffeine run. Normally he would be having a fit at having to go but I think he was just glad to get away from all the people. Hibari was no where to be found though. No surprise there. What I did find surprising was the weird man-boy wearing a fedora. He had a chameleon on his hat and those sideburns...had to defy some fashion code. Or gravity at least.

"You must be Albrecht, Thank you for looking after my student."

"Wow, you can actually say my name?"

"Yes, does this surprise you?"

"Not really...you would be?"

"Reborn."

And I thought my name was weird. I spoke to Reborn for all of three seconds before I was dragged into the kitchen. After making sure my arm wasn't pulled out of the socket I looked around to see my roommates all staring nervously at me.

"What?"

"Boss, you wished to-" Chrome walked into the room and paused tilting her head to the side. She was cute in her own way I guess, could be a bit more outspoken though.

"Perfect timing."

"What's this about?"

"Calm down, we just wanted to know if this was too much for you."

"No, not really. I'll consider it practice I guess. But it wont be cheap to feed you all I'll tell you that much."

"That's alright, I figured as much."

"Alrighty then who wants to go to the store with me?"

"I will." Tsuna offered. I shrugged and grinned.

"Heh, this'll be fun."

He gave everyone some weird kind of look. One of the looks that I've learned has some kind of a meaning. What that meaning is I'm not sure I wish to know but whatever floats they're boat right?

* * *

**Alright so theres chapter 4 I guess. Once Alteria sends me the edited version of chapter 5 (or the second half of this) I'll have it updated xD**

**Oh yes and I'm doing a head count of the people that came. It may help clarify a few things in the future.**

**Reborn**  
**Chrome**  
**Ryohei**  
**I-pin**  
**Fuuta**  
**Bianchi**  
**Haru**  
**Hana**  
**Hyoko**  
**Lambo**  
**Nana**  
**Iemitsu**  
**Tsuyoshi**

**I know ken and chikusa are always with chrome and they'll have a minor appearance in the next chapter, as will 20YL!Lambo~!**

**Thank you for reading! Review if you want faster updates!**


	5. Filler!

**My beloved best friend and co-writer is having trouble with her own stories. Which means that the next chapter for _our_ story will be delayed. So for the time being I figured I'd let you all know a little bit about Aru-chan.**

**This was inspired by _Classified Information_ by SushiBomb. If you haven't read it, or any of her works I suggest you do so. She is the shit. Sushi I salute you, this was harder then I imagined and I didn't get to 50 so I can imagine how hard it is for any of the KHR cast.

* * *

**

1. Aru doesn't get along with Ryohei at all. She hates his 'jock-like' attitude. He makes a good guinea pig though.

2. Aru stays out of Hibaris way as much as possible. Not because she's afraid of him but he always seems to want to be left alone.

3. Aru thought Hibari was gay for the first 6 months they lived together. Every time she sees Kusakabe she struggles not to giggle at the hilarious thought of him in a wedding dress.

4. Aru thinks Tsuna is the father figure of the house, while Gokudera is the mother. Everyone listens to Tsuna while Gokudera normally nags everyone into doing things.

5. Aru Wanted to slap the smile off Yamamotos face when she first met him. He seemed to chipper for his own good.

6. Aru actually likes arguing with Gokudera. Especially when she wins. His expressions amuse her.

7. Aru drives a maroon 2010 VW Jetta. She calls it the Jelly Bean. It's become the house car as everyone uses it.

8. Aru is an avid speeder. She's collected over 100 speeding tickets and parking violations.

9. She still has her license. Miraculously.

10. Aru loves taking her sweet ass time in the shower. It pisses everyone off, especially first thing in the morning.

11. Aru is a Sagittarian. Her birthday is December 17, the same as her mothers birthday and the anniversary of her mothers death.

12. Aru doesn't know what her dad does for a living. Or where he is 364 days out of the year.

13. Aru's dad disappeared after her mother died. He comes back for the anniversary of her mothers death every year. The distant relationship doesnt bother her.

14. Aru can speak german, japanese and korean. She can only manage to butcher the english language.

15. She bribed her english teacher in high school. She thanks god the man was a porker.

16. Aru has a thing for korean boy bands. SHINee and Super Junior are her favorites

17. Aru knows every flavor of coffee Star Bucks has ever created. She can identify them all by smell alone.

18. Beyond being a culinary genius she's not exactly enthusiastic about school. She's not stupid she's just incredibly lazy.

19. Aru has the attention span of a fly. If it isn't entertaining enough she'll walk away from it.

20. Aru can sleep through just about anything. She has 3 alarm clocks that are still not enough to wake her up. Yamamoto normally puts a cup of coffee on her nightstand and walks away. Works every time.

21. Aru doesn't have a drinking problem like Gokudera seems to think. She does enjoy some of the alcohol she has but most of it is used for cooking.

22. Aru loves listening to music boxes. The soft little tinkering tunes are addictive. Her collection has it's own dresser.

23. Aru has issues wearing cloths. If she could get away with being nude she totally would do it.

24. Aru is horrible when it comes to children. She doesn't have the patience to deal with them.

25. Aru adores Basshunter. Boten Anna is one of her all time favorite songs.

26. Aru would totally drop everything she was doing to go to Qlimax one of these summers.

27. Aru is a serious tomboy. She has gotten better about it but she still refuses to wear make up. Dresses and skirts are a lost cause.

28. Aru knows what spots turn on each of her roommates. She found them all by accident within the first year living together.

29. Takes immense pleasure in teasing those spots when things don't go her way. Works like a charm.

30. Aru has gotten used to living with them. It isn't as bad as she thought it would be. She's glad she fell asleep on her app. Without these idiots she doesn't know what she would do.

* * *

And there you have it lol. I know I did reveal a few things I hadn't intended on but it's better that way. Anyways I hope it was entertaining. Fear not dear readers, it will be updated soon! I'm helping Alteria with her next chapter and once we get it done we'll work on this story! Hooray for msn?


	6. Chapter 5

**I just remembered something majorly important...Sadly I don't remember what it was. Im pretty sure it had something to do with Aru duh OH YEAH! The pairing! I just remembered that I forgot what the pairing is...lol Ill think about it and make up my mind around chapter...7? somewhere between 6-8 I'll make the final decision. Anyways the story continues!**

**I also apologize if this chapter is a bit confusing. I went through it and tried to clarify as much as I could.**

**Don't own Don't sue!**  
**Enjoy!**  
**And Review!**

**Edit: I AM SO SORRY! I accidentally uploaded the wrong story it had a five and I was falling asleep! I'm so sorry!**

**

* * *

**

"Hurry up Tuna!"

I never did like his name. Tuna sounds so much better to me. He came out the door quickly after that, bracing himself for my driving. It's not bad or anything but according to him...and anyone that's been in a car with me I need help. Yamamoto got used to it. Hibari isn't allowed in the car with me because he hit me once for speeding. With a tonfa. Prick.

Anyways we went about our merry way, Tsuna holding onto the _oh-shit-handle_ the whole way. When we got to the store I wasn't doing my usual speed shopping. I had interrogated him about every ones eating habits. Allergies and all that jazz. Since he didn't really know I figured I'd play it safe for tonight and just make a really big batch of something hot...and maybe a cold soup for dessert?

Although Tsuna had already set up all these people with a hotel in town they would spend the majority of the day with us. Before I could even ask he said he hired a Limo for the duration of the visit. As long as it wasn't in my car I was good. I don't think my poor little Jelly Bean could handle all that weight. Tsuna was looking at the overflowing basket he now pushed and looked at me curiously.

"Aru-chan are you sure this is everything?"

"Yeah! Oh shit...hold on my wallets-"

"I got it. You spend you're money too often."

"It's not like I have anything else to do with it."

"You like wasting hundreds of dollars every week?"

"Yes and No. Of course in the long run it'll be a pain in the ass but I like cooking for everyone. It gives me an excuse to hang out with you guys sometimes."

"Why would you need an excuse?"

"Cause...you guys are all close knit and secretive sometimes. I don't bud in because it's none of my business."

"Aru..."

"Calm down Tuna, it's not like I'm _jealous_ or anything. Sometimes it's better to sit back and watch ya know?"

He smiled handing the (perverted)woman a card and after everything was paid for he loaded it into the car for me after demanding that I get in. It was nice of him because it _was_ cold but it was also kind of awkward too. I mean ever since we left the house he's been a bit weird, opening the door for me, pushing the basket, and reaching for things. Sure every nice guy does it but when Tsuna does it's just odd I guess...maybe because Gokudera does everything for him?

Everyone helped unload the car. Except the parents, they were told to relax in the living room. Normally such an annoying task wouldn't be that much fun. Bianchi was apparently not allowed to touch anything though. When I asked why Gokudera went green around the gills. Yamamoto put it nicely and said she was a bad cook. Hayato said it was deadly. Definitely going to keep her out of the kitchen. Once everything was put away I pulled my hair back.

"Aru-san! Would you like some help with Dinner?"

The guys froze. On of my biggest pet peeves is having people get in my way in the kitchen. Kyoko and Haru looked like they knew their way around one but before I could even open my mouth Yamamoto and Gokudera were practically dragging me away.

"Of course she would! Hahaha isn't that right Aru-chan?" Yamamoto patted me on the shoulder trying to play it off. In the corner they pulled me over to whisper/argue.

"Aru I know yo-

"Just let the-" I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. The two argued without even noticing I left.

"If you want to, I'm not doing anything fancy tonight since you all came quicker then I thought you would."

"Hahi! It'll be fun."

What in the name of Folgers is Hahi?

* * *

"Yamamoto, the next time she leaves I want you to go with her. Someone was following us the entire time and whether it was because of me or her Im not sure. Ryohei and I will go meet Ken and Chikusa. If they follow us I'll let you know. Gokudera you have the toughest task of all."

"What is it?"

"You have to keep an eye on her."

"WHAT?"

"Think of it as making up for lost time."

"Lost what! No frickin way!"

"You know what she can be like after a while. It's better if there is someone there to help her...besides I think Yamamoto was right. She is lonely."

"What makes you say that boss?"

"Chrome, why are you out here?"

"Actually its okay chrome, I could use your help with something. Gokudera make sure Aru stays away from the windows. Chrome you come with me. And Ryohei...don't do anything extreme until I get back. Please."

All heads in the circle nodded before heading back inside. All except Gokudera who was smoking and grumbling about his given task. Still, he wouldn't let the tenth down because of some chick.

* * *

Gokudera standing over your shoulder is probably the most annoying thing in the world. Every time I turned around there he was. And the weirder part was he didn't speak! Talk about creepy. Haru and Kyoko were a lot of help though. Hana didn't really do much she just stood around and talked. Yamamoto kept everyone else busy in the living room with god knew what.

"Aru-san? Why are there so many cantaloupes?"

"Dessert."

"Really? What are you gonna do with them?"

"I plan on- jesus christ! Gokudera if you don't get the hell out of my kitchen I'll slice you to bits!"

He stared nervously at the knife I call my baby and stepped back. Kyoko and Haru giggled as he grumbled and walked out of the kitchen. I shook my head and turned back to the girls explaining what I wanted them to do. I didn't really bother to offer to the conversation so I stood listening and cutting the cucumber for the dessert.

* * *

Chrome did as her boss asked and walked down the street towards the cafe. Beside her an illusion of Aru, talked animatedly about nothing and Chrome concentrated on the correct mannerisms for the girl. It wasn't a hard task but one that made her wonder. Tsuna was right. The second the three split up the feeling that someone was watching them creeped up her neck.

Tsuna went to meet with Ken and Chikusa, more to check on them then anything. They had opted out of coming to the house with chrome as it wreaked of mafia in Kens words. He noticed that the person following Chrome was an older man but that was all he could tell before he lost sight of them. He wasn't worried about anything happening considering it was an illusion he was following and chrome could more then handle herself. He was more worried about the real Aru. Why was she being followed? As far as they knew she didn't have any connection to the mafia. A stalker was highly unlikely as the only time Aru bothered to leave the house was for classes and coffee runs,and grocery shopping. But even then she's never really by herself.

* * *

The vodka is missing. My well stocked liquor cabinet has been raided and someone _dared_ to touch my vodka. _My_ Vodka! It's already hard enough to find a recipe that requires vodka but when I found several I bought the best and most expensive bottle I could find. And it is missing. Gokudera was the last person to leave my kitchen...so I went to hunt him down, terrifying the girls as I went.

"A-aru! What's wrong?"

Yamamoto is not blind. He could see the flames in my eyes. In his experience he knows that it's safer to simply back away and let me go about my business but with several innocent bystanders he just couldn't do that now could he?

"Gokudera. Where is he?"

"He's upstairs with his sister isn't he...?"

Looking around for confirmation he smiled nervously as I turned and stomped up the stairs. I found them. In the upstairs living room. With 'my' vodka. They were sitting around the table, Bianchi with a shot glass in her hand and Gokudera setting one on the table. That cow-print wearing bastard even had one, although from the looks of it the little chinese girl protested it by glaring at him. My bottle? Half empty in the middle of the table.

"What the fuck!"

Gokudera looked up and promptly paled. Bianchi was grinning at me like she knew the worlds biggest secret. Lamboy looked like he just pissed himself. I grabbed the bottle and sloshed it around.

"What in the blue fuck are you doing! You of all people should know better then to touch MY fucking VODKA!"

"Just calm down! It's not like I cant get you another-"

"I don't want another fucking bottle! I wanted my bottle! You ass! And why the fuck is he drinking! He isn't even legal is he!"

The cowbrat jumped up and hit a bag sitting next to him and whatever was in it exploded. Literally. I fell backwards and both Gokudera and Bianchi jumped up talking about a bazooka or something. When the smoke cleared there were two people that weren't their before. One of them kinda looked like...Lambos dad...or his older brother. The other one looked like an older version of I-pin.

"What the hell!"

"Dammit Lambo! why the hell did you have the ten year bazooka! I thought you got rid of it!"

"Well well, If it isn't Gokudera and Bianchi."

I pointed a shaky finger at him. My mind has just been phucked. Anally.

"T-t-t-hats lambo? What the fuck just happened..."

He looked right at me and grinned.

"Good to see you again too Aru-chan."

"Idiot don't talk to her!"

"How do you know my name! I've never met you before!"

The little asian or at least the bigger asian girl smiled simply before speaking...backwards at me.

"You're feeling shitty?"

"What!"

"It's not okay...I don't know what's wrong with you."

"What the fuck are saying?"

"Aru you should stay up here."

"No I'm not gonna stay up here!"

I've been duped by a clever chinese girl. Fuck I should have seen right through that! Vodka be damned that was just too weird. When I walked downstairs Yamamoto gave me a look but I held my hand up and walked away shaking my head.

What in the blue fuck just happened to me?

* * *

"I-pin you're a genius!" Gokudera said with a grin. She smiled unabashedly.

"I majored in psychology, of course I'm a genius."

"Huh...thanks I guess."

"I remember this...Aru was complaining about you drinking...brings back memories."

Lambo reached down and poured him and everyone a shot. Raising the glass everyone drank with smiles one their faces. When the bazooka wore off the glasses fell to the carpet floor.

"Thank god..."

"That went better then I expected."

"Idiot! Give me that damn thing! Why the hell do you even have it!"

* * *

When Tsuna returned Chrome was right behind him. They were being all secretive again but I didn't mind it. After that anal mind phuck I kinda dont want to go upstairs...or near that kid. Maybe it was something I ate? I don't know but Gokudera better be buying me a new fuckin bottle I know that much. Right now I'm just gonna focus on...a recipe! That'll take my mind off things for sure...it always used to when mom was alive. She'd have me make something new when I felt down or when I was in trouble and it HAD to be an original dish or she'd make me redo it. Her way of punishment was more then anything else now that I think about it...oh shit! What day is it?

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

People started rushing into the kitchen to see what was wrong. I was rolling around on the floor grabbing my head and looking for all the world to see like the psycho I am.

"Aru-chan! What's wrong!"

"I'mstupid!I'mstupid!I'mstupid!I'mstupid!I'mstupid!I'mstupid!I'mstupid!"

Tsuna stopped me from rolling around on the floor, leaning over my head with that damn fatherly expression of his.

"Why are you stupid?"

"I forgot to order the flowers! They'll never have them on short notice like this! SHIT!"

"Aru calm down! What are you talking about? what kind of flowers?"

"Star gazer lilies! And tiger lilies! They were her favorites!"

"whos-"

I jumped up from the ground, headbutting Tsuna in the process. Hobbling out of the kitchen I ran upstairs and changed my cloths as quickly as I could. Taking the stairs two by two I ran towards the door and Tsuna nodded behind me. Chrome and the girls stopped me.

"We'll help you!"

"Uh...thanks but-"

"Tsuna's paying." Offered Bianchi. I nodded and watched for the card to be handed over. Was I being cheap? No but if someone offers I'm not gonna say no, am I that crazy?

"Alright let's go. We don't have much time."

"Aru." Yamamoto said stopping me before I even touched the doorknob. He held up my phone and tossed it to me.

"Thanksgottagobye!"

Anyone that didn't make it to the car before I got there got left behind...poor Bianchi.

* * *

**And that is where I leave you! Next chapter will be up and happy birthday to Aru!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I wrote this one. Literally wrote it. at least the bulk of it anyways. 8 pages! minus the backs OxO I hate writing on the back of paper. especially with pencil. It irks the shit out of me. Lol anywho! Since there was a severely wrong mix up with the previous chapter I decided, or I should say forced Alteria to finish this since I did the bulk of it...!**

**I am uber sorry about that~! oh yeah I also apologize ahead of time if some of the canons are ooc.**

**Alteria: fixed it.  
**

* * *

With the bulk of the non-mafioso out of the house it was much easier to speak to his guardians. Warmer as well since they didn't have to go out onto the patio or something. Everyone but Hibari was present. Lambo, though intoxicated was there as was Bianchi. Goludera wanted to make sure she stayed out of the kitchen.

"What are they saying Sawada?" asked his sun guardian.

"They're still being followed but he's being more discreet about it." Thank god Chrome knew how to text.

"Why is Aru being followed? She's not that cute or anything so why stalk her?" Tsuna shook his head at Gokudera.

"I don't honestly know but she's with Chrome, so I won't worry too much about anything happening."

"Yeah but what about Kyoko, Haru and your mom?"

"Basil was dragged along with." Iemitsu added with a smug grin.

Finally looking around they all noticed the boy was missing. His disappearance wasn't a loss so they moved onto the next topic.

"Does she have any connections to anything...illegal?"

"Not as far as we know and we've checked." Gokudera was the one that did the checking, making sure she wasn't a threat to the tenth. It was expected of a right-hand man.

"What about her parents?" Iemitsu asked rubbing the goatee under his lip.

"Her mother died years ago but she was pretty well known around the world. It was all strictly culinary though."

"Her father?" Everyone fell silent.

"We haven't found anything about him...or him in general."

"If he's mafia of course you won't find anything on him. Not that easily." Everyone turned to see Hibari with Kusakabe standing in the doorway. When they had gotten there none of them, other then Iemitsu seemed to know.

"Do a general search on the name Koenig-...wait a minute. Koenig-in! Koenig! Why didn't I notice that before?"

"Koenig is the man, or one of the men who helped create the box weapons. Hibari and I have been doing research on it."

"Koenig sold box weapon prototypes to Yakuza and several German mafia groups. Verde that green acrobaleno sold to Italian mafia. We're more then positive that there was at least one other person considering the box weapon appearance in Russia around the same time." He continued.

"He was also a major arms dealer both in Japan and Germany. He had a fallout with a major German group about ten years ago and fled the country. No one has been able to actually locate him since."

"So her father was an arms dealer?" Asked a confused Ryohei.

"It would appear so. Maybe he's the one following her then?"

Kusakabe shook his head. "I highly doubt it. He was announced dead a few years ago in a fire but the body was too charred. I highly doubt they were even able to identify it."

"So there's a small chance it might be him. Does Basil have a phone?" Tsuna thought better of that question. The last time he tried to introduce Basil to the wonders of texting the boy was so confused it wasn't funny. So he sent the message to chrome instead.

"What do we if it is her dad? I mean from what I know about Aru they never really talked." Yamamoto added to the discussion.

"If he does anything I told chrome to bring him here. We'll question him but that's only _if_ he actually does something."

His guardians and father all nodded in full agreement.

* * *

What in the blue fuck! I knew I was forgetting something important but why for the love of all things caffeine did it _have_ to be this! Every year without fail, I order the stargazer lily bouquet with the tiger lily fringe in advance. I have to order it in advance or they'll never have them! When I was 13 I couldn't find any and I had to take plastic flowers to her grave. PLASTIC! It was horrifying! And now I may have to do it again!

Three fucking flower shops and all they have are poinsettias! I don't want those ugly ass things marring her gravestone! Mom would be pissed if I put those overrated things anywhere near her marker. All of the girls seemed to be more down then I was though, not to mention more hell bent on finding the flowers I wanted. Poor Basil. He was strung along for all this. It was nice that they were so determined though, even if they didn't know what the flowers were for. Hell they probably thought they were for my lesbian lover or something.

This is just depressing. I broke my promise to her...both of them. First the flowers and the recipe. What the hell man!

"Oh honey don't worry, if we cant find any I know my men can do it. They can do just about anything!"

"Yeah that's right! Why don't we ask the guys to help us?"

"Because the only place that has them is almost a day away and I need them by tomorrow."

I groaned and trained to brain myself on the steering wheel.

"What is tomorrow?"

"The anniversary of my mothers death." Gasps filled the air followed by _oh no_'s and _I'm so sorry_'s. Basil didn't really understand, or at least appeared not to understand. Putting the car in reverse I sighed before pulling out and heading home. She'd have to settle for the carnations this year. Poinsettias were definitely out of the question. I'll just pick them up before I go.

"Where are we going?" Haru asked trying her hardest not to lean forward.

"Home. I'll place the order for the carnations and pick them up in the morning."

Nana was a nice woman. She patted my shoulder and the whole tide home was silent, save the low playing music on the radio. when we pulled into the driveway I got of the car and walked silently up the stairs to my room ignoring everyone as I went. Opening the jewelry box I layed on my bed letting the little tune it play as I fingered at the ring. I picked it up and put it on my finger looking at it. She been gone for years...is it possible for a ghost to still haunt someone after so long?

* * *

"Tsu-kun~! It's horrible!" Nana wailed running into her son.

Tsuna turned around in time to catch his mothers sobbing figure. He looked down with an utter loss for words as she clung to him. His father's dramatic figure sought her out and peeled her from his person.

"Nana my love! What's wrong!"

"Poor Aru-chan...she forgot to order the flowers for her mothers grave! No one has them and the anniversary of her mothers death is tomorrow!"

Gokudera sputtered gasping for air as he processed the new bit of information.

"I thought her moms birthday was tomorrow!"

"No it's Aru's birthday...we didn't celebrate it last year cause she was gone all day!" Yamamoto put in.

The collection of people all looked around confused. Chrome, Haru, Kyoko and I-pin were sitting on the couch trying to figure out what was going on and why it got so silent. Lambo...was unconcious under the coffee table. Thank god it was made of wood. basil was walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of the previous nights leftovers. Someone other then his father taught him to use a microwave. Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and the tenth's parent all stood in a circle.

"You're all correct."

"Eh?" Everyone's attention turned to the ever disappearing Reborn. Though he was no longer small he still had that cat like grin on his face. The confusion erupted until Nana silenced it with a look of determination on her face.

"Are you sure Reborn-kun?"

"Positive. Her mother died on _their_ birthday which is tomorrow."

Tsuna's not entirely sure what happened after that. Nana whipped around and gave his dad a look. The man grinned before leaving the room and Nana turned to pin him with that motherly glance. The one that still made him a bit wary of her.

"Tsu-kun~! We've got alot of work to do."

"We do?"

"Yes. But guess what you get to do."

Tsuna almost paled. Why him?

* * *

My tuna senses are tingling. They have been tingling since he knocked on my door. He was definitely up to something. Why else would he leave his friends and family at home like that? And to take me shopping for something other then food? He must think I'm pretty stupid. He'd seriously have to if he wanted me believe that '_It's kyoko's birthday soon and I need help getting her a gift_' Line. HA! There's no way in hell that girls a Sagittarius. She's too smiley. We walked around about three stores in the shopping district before I finally gave up on his little charade. He stopped like every 2 feet and asked me '_What about that?_' Seriously? Even Gokudera can shop better then this! And that, my friends is saying a lot.

"Tsuna-kun, what is this really about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know for a fact that Kyoko's birthday is in the spring. I remember it. Ryohei was so riled up about forgetting his sisters favorite cake that he dragged me to the bakery and had me try everything to see what _I_ thought _he_ should get her."

He grinned that devilishly sly handsome smile of his. The one that normally got me free food among other free things. It works on just about any other women but once you overcome it's power it's no longer effective. Especially when one is always using it for ones own personal gain.

"You caught me, I wanted to get something for my mother but I have no idea what to get her."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to ask someone who actually knows her?"

"Yes and No. It's a surprise for one and I was thinking something she could use in the kitchen."

I gave him a doubtful look but gave in. It was more believable then getting kyoko something for her birthday at least. Silly tuna.

We walked around a bit looking at all kinds of things from apple slicers to zip lock Tupperware. I gotta say it was pretty fun. I even picked out a few more knick knacks for my own kitchen. By the time we were done shopping, or in my opinion keeping me out of the house the sun was long gone. So he offered to take me out to dinner. Yeah they were definitely keeping me out of the house. We even went to this little Ramen shop in the district that was pretty good.

"So Tsuna."

"Hmm?"

"Why did your mom want me out of the house so bad?"

"What are you talking about?" There's that damn smile again. I gave him the bullshit face and he started to laugh

"I honestly don't know. I was elected to keep you busy. If I find out anything I'll let you know though."

"Riiiiight. Thanks for dinner by the way."

"Be glad I didn't try to cook."

"Good god don't even joke like that."

We both sat there talking and laughing, and it was getting colder and darker. After finishing off our food we finally started walking home when I heard something. It sounded a lot like a gunshot. A really close gunshot. The wood pole uncomfortably close to _me_ splintered when the bullet hit. I ducked instantly but Tsuna looked around as if he just heard a mosquito. At the end of the street there was a man breathing heavily...or just a hefty man breathing hard. It was too dark and he was too far away.

Tsuna started running towards him...seriously!

"Tsuna what the hell are you doing let's go!"

Instead of listening to my shaking knees as well as my gut instinct like I should have I followed him. And the fat guy. Or asthmatic whichever it was. We followed him for a few blocks and managed to chase him into an open alley. As we got closer to him we heard another gunshot. I flinched and Tsuna stepped in front of me. The shot wasn't from the now-confirmed-and-dead-muscular-man. An older man with a scarf over his face stepped out of the shadows. He mumbled something before unwrapping the scarf from his face. He looked familiar...I stepped out from behind Tsuna to get a closer look. The man smiled at me and all the breath left my lungs.

"D...dad?"

"Hello Albrecht..."

* * *

**Ooooh and the plot thickens! Lol anyways I hope you enjoyed the double post! Maybe I should mess up more often huh?**

**Review! **

**Since theres Two! **

**And we'll get the next one to you...**

**faster xD  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know everyone was rushing around trying to get an update out before christmas but not I! lol I wrote out the next three chapters and as a treat I'll upload them, one right after the other the second they're typed and checked of course by my partner in crime. I've even gotten a littl better with her...style of writing! Practice makes perfect! And speaking of practice I have an awesome idea for another fanfic BUT I wont be uploading it! Instead I want to write and see how far it goes before I mess myself up or if I lose interest in it like I did with all my other stories! As always!**

**Don't own!**  
**Don't sue!**  
**Enjoy~!**  
**AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Its been exactly 363 days since I've seen my old man instead of the usual 364. If that isn't out of the ordinary then seeing my 'dad' shoot a man without even batting an eyelash is a shock to the fucking system. Tsuna was apparently not bothered by this either. What the fuck? I'm sorry but am I the only one that seems to notice THE DEAD FUCKING BODY ON THE GROUND!

"Dad! You just- I- We- Is he breathing!"

"Probably not, the lout. Been trying to catch him for days."

"You didn't catch him you killed him!"

"Aru-chan, calm down. It's not that big a deal."

"You're kidding right? There's a _dead body_ in the middle of the fucking alley!"

"I'll send someone to handle this."

Dad bowed his head to Tsuna like he was some sort of fucking royalty. Am I missing something?

"You are very generous Vongola, Saves an old man from the trouble."

"Wait just one fucking minute! What the hell is going on? Who is he or was he and why did you kill him? And why'd you call him Vongola?"

"There are things in life better left unheard Aru-chan."

"Yeah but not unseen!"

"He was following you."

"Why?"

"Probably because of me."

"Then am I correct in saying that you're Koenig?"

"Indeed, or at least I _was_ Koenig."

"Dad, Tsuna...I swear to Christ if you don't answer me Ill castrate you both. With a spoon."

"She inherited that from her mother I see."

* * *

When we got to the house I was stopped and pushed back out the door by Bianchi. Which was disconcerting in the first place considering Gokudera's stories about her. She gave Tsuna a look and asked why we returned so soon.

"We've been gone all day. I'm cold and not in a very good mood. Move."

"Who's he?"

"My uncles...friend...yeah."

"Good evening..." bowed my uncles friend.

Bianchi left it alone and took out a scarf. I wasn't given the chance to ask what it was for, she tied it over my eyes telling me that was the only way I could go in the house. What the hell? Could my night get any fucking weirder? I was guided up the stairs to the living room and forced to sit on the couch. Every time I touched the scarf thing I got my hand smacked. From the voices I'd heard I knew Gokudera was in the room, as well as Yamamoto. Other then those two it was a toss up.

"Are you gonna answer me now?"

"yes..."

"That guy was following me and because of my dad he was trying to kill me?"

"Yes."

"And they would be after me because of him...why?"

"Your father was an arms dealer. A deal he made went awry several years back and you can see for yourself what has come from it." No actually I cant...

"And what's the deal with Vongola?"

"Tenth you told her?" Definitely Gokudera.

"That was my doing. I wasn't aware that she was er...unaware."

"Unaware of-"

"The Vongola is one of the oldest mafia families there are. Tsuna is the tenth generation boss...his roommates are his guardians."

"You're kidding right? That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! That would mean that...they're murderers and shit right?"

"Yes and no."

"No?"

"We don't kill anyone without a reason if that's what you're wondering."

That brought the blindfold off. Were they fucking serious? All of them were! They weren't even smiling, not even Yamamoto!

"You mean to tell me...I've been living with a bunch a maniacs all this time!"

"The only maniac is Mukuro and he's sitting a pickle jar rotting away for all we know. No offense chrome."

"Like That changes anything! Gasp! Chrome too!" I grabbed the eye-patched girl by the shoulders and looked for some kind of sign. She shrugged helplessly and I backed away.

"So let me see if I've got this...you're all part of some badass mafia that Tsuna is the boss of...and my father was an arms dealer?"

"Among other things yes." You jackass! You wait til now to tell me something like this?

"Because of my dad people are trying to kill me?"

"You've got the basics down."

After a severely pregnant pause I looked straight to the old geezer. He better be prepared to answer some questions or the spork is getting involved this time.

"Why? Why are they after me?" The bushy eyebrows on my fathers face furrowed which was never a good sign. It usually indicated some kind of spiel or epitaph that was too much for my mind to comprehend.

"I don't really care about the mafia thing...It honestly doesn't surprise me. Hell for the longest time I though Hibari was part of some kind of yakuza. All the secrecy and stuff makes sense now too but I don't understand why someone would come after me of all people...I'm just...me."

"Your father...developed or co-created a weapon with two other gentlemen. It was his poor decision to sell the prototypes on the black market when the government wouldn't fund the research any longer. When his partners were killed...he went into hiding and ceased all work on the project."

"You're talking about the box weapons right?"

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me! Aru your dad invented the box weapon!" He just said he did didn't he?

"Wait whats a box weapon?"

"Exactly what its named. A weapon or even an animal sealed within a box. There are seven different flames and if I'm not mistaken there are exactly 343 box weapons to date."

"It would be easier if we just showed her..."

And so began Box Weapon 101. After about an hour of my life was drained away I learned what box weapons can do, how to use one, or what it should look like at least and the different flames box weapons can have. The flames...oh you already know all this don't you? I found out that my dad has a mist flame though...you learn something new every day I guess? I kinda did Gokudera's thingy though...Sistema CAI? it's awesome! and the belt is cute too. But I digress. When the question as to what flame I would possess even had the chance to cross my mind Bianchi came upstairs, slapped the blindfold on me and sent me to my room saying they needed me out of the way.

Dad disappeared though I know that much...I'll see him again tomorrow though. After that it should be another 364 day til I see him again. I don't mind the time between the visits. I mean when I was a kid he was gone a lot. At least now I know why though. Not gonna lie, it's still a bit of a shock but at the same time...it doesn't surprise me. We always had money. Always. I had well over 100 thousand for college before I was even in middle school and he still adds money onto that. But to know, actually know that 'my' father created something like the box weapons in all that time? It's both amazing...and a little frightening. Why did he do it to begin with? 'The sake of science' was his normal excuse but why sell them to the mafia knowing that those same weapons would one day get you killed or something?

Moms ring...I fell asleep with it on. I know that I might just lose it but tomorrow I would be visiting her grave again. I might just take her another music box too.

* * *

The house was quiet. Way too quiet. I woke up around 8 and went downstairs to find everyone gone. Which is rare, especially since 'everyone' was here hours ago. It was weird but I didn't pay it any mind. I tried the recipe one more time...it came out better then the last time but it was still missing something. I called the closest florist and ordered the carnations after getting everything together. The food, the blanket, the ring and the music box. Got everything!

The flowers were prettier then I thought they would be. They still weren't the lilies I wanted but that was my own fault. It took me a minute to get out of the car. I couldn't help but wonder if mom knew...did she know about dad and his retarded choice of a profession? Which led to a series of thoughts about Tsuna's mom too. She couldn't possibly know that her sons a mafia boss. Shaking my head I got out of the car hefting the basket over my shoulder.

Someone cleaned her grave marker. Probably dad...no if he did it then he'd still be sitting here waiting for me. Well thanks whoever did the work for me I guess. I set up the blanket and took out the picture, and the music box, setting it on the large white stone that was her marker. Dad bought a huge secluded plot for her. I remember he said he didn't like how crowded some cemeteries could be and that mom would be happier here on the hill. It's nice I guess...I cant imagine seeing her happy about it though. The last time I ever saw her she was scared her big brown eyes were full of pain and tears. Blood was all over the place and then the fire started. I don't remember much after that but I know from the police report that she died quickly after the car exploded.

The rustle of leaves on the ground told me dad was there. He sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I sighed playing with the music box in my hand and he grabbed it.

"You're mother loved these things. I never really knew why."

"They're stories...each song has a story behind it. She liked listening to them and imagining the story each told."

"You're so much like her Aru dear. I only wish she could have been with you longer."

"I do too...but at the same time I don't. I think if she had been alive even a day longer this would be harder for me somehow."

He eyed the basket and opened it taking a whiff of the steam coming from the top of the lunch box. In a sense this was a tradition. Every year I would try and fail at mastering moms last recipe, though I would make some kind of improvement. Every year he would judge it and since he is the only person that knows what it's supposed to taste like he is the only one that gets to eat it until I've mastered it.

He closed his eyes with the first bite making the noncommittal doctors hmm sound and after that he devoured it, not even leaving anything in that bushy mustache of his. He smiled at me and hugged me laughing like the crazy old man I've known him to be.

"Aru my dear you're almost there! It's only missing one thing!"

"And that would be?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Love. You see all these years you've simply been trying to recreate the dish and you've managed well enough for someone working on nothing but a memory but! In doing so you lost the love of creating it in the first place."

"I...I don't get it."

"The last time your made this what was she doing?"

"Singing like always...smiling and dancing around. I remember the dance ...I think we called it the Flambe Flamingo or something like that."

"She was cooking from the _heart_"

"Easier said then done."

"Ah but that isn't true lovey! DO you love cooking?"

"Of course."

"Do you truly love it?"

"I don't really know anymore. One of the main reasons I went to college was to get enough credit to open up moms dream restaurant but now...I don't know. I like making new things, being able to create something from nothing. But I feel like cooking for those idiots...has become more important then moms restaurant."

"I see...well then you're mother will be heart-broken. I hate to be the one to tell her. Darling it seems you're daughter doesn't want you're restaurant anymore!" He shouted to the marker like she was actually there. My dad is such a dork but he makes me laugh.

"Aru you're mother never truly wanted to open that restaurant, not until you were ready enough to open it with her. She didn't even want a huge luxurious place. '_So long as it has a kitchen, the two of us can create delicious things for anyone that walks through those doors._' You don't have to open a place just yet...or even at all. It's what you want that matters most after all."

"...I want-"

I stopped when I heard the large group of feet walking through the crunchy leaves. I stood up slowly from the blanket and froze when I saw them...star gazer lilies.

"Tsuna..."

* * *

**And that is where I'm cutting this chapter off. I'm still typing though I have gotten a cramp in my hand lol. I dont know why but Aru's dad sounds like tim curry in my head. I love the sound of his voice!**

**Anyways I know this is late. I dont care! The next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done with it so be patient with me! I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter shouldn't have taken so long but there were many factors to it, First, Beki the dumb ass that she is wrote and typed so much that her hand cramped up entirely. She _still_ isn't allowed to write or even text with her right hand.**((_In my defense, this wasn't the only story I was writing about_))**The only good thing that came from this whole experience...she has a wonderful voice on the phone. It's kinda deep but at the same time its wonderful especially when she's telling a story. This chapter was exciting to hear and I pray that when she thinks up the next one I get to hear her voice again xD lmao I sound like a stalker or something but if you'd have heard it you'd think it was cool too, the ay she forgets shes even talking to you**.

_Had I not talked to Alteria over the phone this story it would have ended up in the massive incomplete file. That would have been upsetting entirely. Teri has been busier then a condom at a frat house. But the wonderful friend that she is got on the phone with me and we actually talked out the plot and even role-played a bit. So it's thanks to her that this was typed out. I'm not even supposed to be typing this but who cares!...I should lol_

**I thought of a wonderful idea though, more to see what you guys think will happen as far as the pairing goes. In a review, or a PM I want you to tell me **who you think Aru should end up with **and** why. **Simple, but I think it'll be fun hearing all your answers. Anyways on with the show~!**

**As always Don't Own, Don't Sue, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

They were all smiling, Gokudera's was a bit iffy but there was a grin instead of the usual scowl. They all set the flowers around the large white stone of moms grave before turning to me. None of them said anything but Nana stepped forward and started singing to me...which was awkward to begin with but then everyone started singing. Talk about go-go gadget tear jerker.

"...you guys... h-ow...why...I-"

"Because it would be a shame not to celebrate yours and your mothers birthday."

"He's right you know. It is a shame." I looked at my dad with a crooked and wobbling smile.

"You guys...thank you."

The last thing I expected was to be jumped on. At least not by the guys. All except for Hibari who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I cant blame him though, he was never really one for big crowds. Or crowds period. After making sure all my limbs were still intact I was sat down and handed gift after gift after gift. I opened Hibari's first...I'm pretty sure it was Kusakabe that got it though. It was the Mary-go-round we saw in an antique store a few months back. I asked the woman to hold onto for me. I guess I forgot about up until now. I smiled at Hibari and he gave me the barest of nods before walking away.

I got a whole bunch of things, clothes, specifically in the style of Gokudera, bags and shoes, that haven't even hit the stores yet! Nana got me a new knife. Now _that _was beautiful. The whole time I opened gifts I felt like a kid in a candy store. Dad, or my uncles friend I should say, was pretty quiet. So quiet I didn't even notice him get up. He disappeared and so did Tsuna. I'd ask him about it later. It was almost that time again...no. I stood up and ran over to them. Gasping a bit I wiped at my face.

"Dad...where are you going?"

"It's time Aru." That look...that helpless agonized look flashed across his face so quickly I almost missed it. He's hiding something from me.

"When are you coming back?" He blinked and smiled patting me on the head like I was still 12 years old.

"I'll come back the second I can." He's lying...I won't get to see him again for a year. Maybe longer. Maybe-! He bowed his head to Tsuna and started walking away. I almost reached out and grabbed him by that fuzzy caterpillar he calls a mustache.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

"Some things are better left unsaid Aru." Pain...brief but there it was. The pained smile. The pained helpless smile he had on his face that day twelve years ago...the day mom died.

"You're not coming back are you?"

"Aru-chan..." Tsuna tried grabbing my shoulder but I brushed hm off.

"No! You know something about this don't you?" I glared back and forth between the two of them.

"What is it he's not telling me?"

"It isn't your cross to bare."

"Aru my dear I love you. Should I not make it back to you I want you to know that I always have and I-"

His eyes widened. My eyes widened. Tsuna pulled me into his chest from behind. Everything went into slow motion like some kind of horror movie after that. I couldn't hear anything. All I could see was blood. It was all just...too fast. I think I started screaming. Gokudera was by our side immediately along with his Sistema C.A.I. Ryohei as there too, sliding to his knees on the ground next to my father. Tsuna was holding me back with all his might, it wasn't enough. I got on the ground next to Ryohei but he wouldn't let me see anything. The blood on his hands...it was real. All so horribly real.

"Get her out of here!" I think it was Ryohei that said that.

"DAD! NO LET ME GO! DAD! DADDY!" Someone picked me up from behind. I didn't even notice who it was until he spoke.

"Aru. Let's go." Hibari...so he didn't really leave. I don't even know where he came from but he picked me up and started carrying me away. I couldn't even hear myself scream anymore. I fought his hold on me but he just wouldn't let go. Tsuna was saying something to Yamamoto and pointing in some direction.

"Let go!" I somehow managed to get out of his grip only to be stopped and scooped up like a sack of potatoes by Yamamoto. He whispered something to me and after that everything just went black. Horribly abysmally **black.**

* * *

**I know what you're thinking but there's more to it. This chapter is a little intense but there's a reason for it, you'll just have to trust us. Originally it was longer but we decided to cut it into parts. So the next couple of chapters will be short I guess. Fear not the next one is coming in a couple of days, a week at the most.**

**Anyways Alteria did have a good idea and damn I hate this left-handed nonsense! I really wanna know who you think she will end up with. I know but let's see if you can guess.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay! This should have been out sooner but I have a life xD which was 4 hours away from...not being there. I had to get my appendix removed, as I've stated before and up until now I haven't really done anything but play games. I haven't been allowed to do much actually which believe t or not gets annoying really fast. So Without further wait here you go!**

**Alteria:Am I the only one that thinks it's kinda gay that her dad died? I kinda liked the old man...**

* * *

When I came to it was dark. The sun had been down for a while but for some reason none of the alarm clocks were anywhere in sight. I knew I was in my room because of the ceiling. The pepperoni was still there. Don't ask how it got there cause I'm still trying to figure that out myself. When I sat up I noticed my clothes were different. Even my underwear which was a bit disconcerting. Whoever picked them has good taste though.

I don't think I've ever felt so fucking numb in my entire life. Not even when mom died. Back then I just...I closed up. But even then my dad was there holding onto my shoulders the entire time we were in the hospital. But now...he's not there. Not there to hold my shoulders and tell me it'll be alright. He's not there to taste moms recipes or wiggle that funky mustache whenever a guy walks by. He's gone. I know this already I mean I _saw_ everything, I saw his blood hell it was on my body. But no matter how many times I sit here and try to tell myself it'll be OK it doesn't feel like it'll be okay. Everything just feels kinda fucked up.

Yamamoto walked in the door, without tripping over anything. Which was curious cause my floor was an accident waiting to happen. There was a folded mass in his arms as well as a glass of something in the other. He gave me a helpless smile offering me the glass. I rose an eyebrow and downed it. For the record Vodka- straight vodka- burns like a bitch going down.

"Nana went crazy and cleaned the house. The rest of your laundry is in the dryer now...uuhhh..."

"Who changed my clothes."

"I did...Aru-chan I'm-"

"Don't. I don't wanna hear it." I didn't say it to be mean. I really didn't want to hear the word sorry come out of his mouth.

His forehead scrunched but a grin still came up to his face. It didn't reach his eyes though. Instead there was the pity that I didn't want or need. I'm a grown woman I don't need anyone's pity. Apparently I don't need parents either. I sighed, pulling my knees into my chest and Yamamoto sat on the bed.

"Ryohei tried...he really did but there wasn't anything he could do."

"Hmph if a box weapon cant do anything I don't imagine any hospital doing any better."

I guess the look on my face bothered him cause the next thing I know he's pulling me into his chest. He held me like that for what felt like ever...then I just kinda melted into him. I didn't want to be babied but dammit it made me feel better. Even if it was only a little...

* * *

Holy shit...I fell asleep again? The sun was out this time but that wasn't the disconcerting part. Yamamoto was stretched out behind me. Spooning me. Ok let me reiterate that for you. Yamamoto Takeshi is in my bed. Behind me. With no shirt on. Skin to skin with me. Where the fuck did my pants go? Before I could even get an arm off the bed he pulled me into his chest, breathing slowly on my shoulder. Any other time this would have been erotic...or even cute. But I have to pee. Like bad.

It damn near took a crow bar to get him to let go. When I stumbled down the stairs everyone was walking on eggshells. Nana handed me a cup of coffee and all I could do was look at it. The world is freezing over I know but I didn't want it. Tsuna sat in front of me at the table and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm fine."

"I wasn't gonna ask." he grinned faintly.

"You clearly have something to say Tsuna." I sat down in front of him glad the chairs in the kitchen were clothed instead of cold metal or plastic.

"I do. Question is do you really want to hear it?" I rose an eyebrow and shrugged, putting the cup down.

"Go for it." I crossed my arms over my chest. Why the hell was it so cold?

"I found you're mother." I blinked and tilted my head at him.

"My mothers-"

"Not dead. You're father told me where to find her."

"What the hell are you talking about? My mother is dead, been dead for 11 years Tsuna, 12 now. You expect me to be that-"

"It was a lie? Or maybe...an _illusion."_

"Illusion...are you fucking...serious?" The look on his face was indeed serious. I wanted to slap him. I should have but that look. It told me to believe him. To trust him. I didn't want to. Didn't want to fall for some stupid trick to make me feel better. I took a deep breath and a shiver ran down my barely clad spine.

"Don't fuck with me Tsuna-" he pulled something out of his pocket and I thought I would break down and cry.

"Where did you get that?" He handed me the small golden box in his hands. It was something my mother cherished. The swirling design on the top...I winded the crank and covered my mouth when it started playing it's soft tinkering melody.

_Something to the wild geese it was time to go..._

I had to gasp for air and blink keep the tears from falling but it was a failed effort.

"Where did you get this?" My voice faltered. "How?"

This was in my mothers hand when the car caught fire. She was trying to give it to me but I was being held back from her by the police...and here it is in my hand playing the same melody my mother used to sing.

"Do you believe me now?"

* * *

OKay I know it's cruel to leave you here after waiting for so long to get this rip off of a chapter but like I said the next few are going to be short. And yes for clarification sake her father is a bit of an illusionist. Nothing like Mukuro though he was a scientist and being a scientist and an illusionist didnt go well together but I wont go further into it without spoiling something so dear readers I leave in a baffled state for the sake of reviews xD


	11. UPDATE

omfg! dude I have been so long without internet its not even funny. Im so sorry you guys! I'll get started on the next chapter soon so dont worry! Please bare with me!


	12. Shocking Announcement: Merry Christmas?

_It's been a long time since Ive logged in but I havent forgotten about fanfiction or this story. It's what got me started on a bunch of other things and now I would like to complete this story._

_In order to do so I have to start over though. So I figured I'd let people know that it will be my goal to get this story rewritten as a christmas gift to myself and you all as well._

_Thanks for letting me know you liked it if you have done so._


End file.
